Winter
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Winter, some loved it some hated it Taito never liked it but that all just might change.  Oneshot smut giftfic for teddybearkiller1


Chibi: yo everyone, anyway this is a giftfic for teddybearkiller1who was as so kind to write the request I asked so I repaid the debt or rather I told her if there anything I can do for her so yea. Basically if you write something for me (even if I request) I most likely will pay you back. … Oh I'm also accepting request now so yea.

Rosso: we own nary a thing but the Oc's mentioned in this.

Chibi: Now let's get this show on the road! Oh btw I have no idea on what Taito is like so Ihe may be Ooc(if that's even possible)

Kyojouin: And Bullocks to whoever made Nigaito and Taito don't care for them! … But we don't owns them so there there's a reason this place is called Fanfiction

Chibi: You going to scare everyone away Kyojin!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Winter, some hated it, some loved it; some liked it because of the coldness or the fact it could be romantic, and those who hated it for those very reason and most of them loved summer for the heat and the fact you could show off your body not for everyone's benefit if not their disgust, depend on how your body works, one who hated winter was Taito mainly because he couldn't impress the female's with his body, much the annoyance of his siblings, and to some the bandages and scars on added to sexiness. Taito's body didn't just only attract the girls; if one was stealthy enough they may catch Nigaito, Akaito, or Len sneaking a peek at the man's body. But in winter Taito was absolutely dressed; despite the fact everyone thinks he loves all that is evil (which he almost does) winter was most certainly not one of them.

It was snowing in the vocaloid's house well both house the first house was getting cramped so the Vocaloid's master gave them a second, yet the second was the place where all the Shions stayed, much to the dismay of a few female both for a lack of privacy and being unable to see Taito undress (they had gotten the air vents bigger JUST for that sole purpose) Taito didn't like it, it meant he'd have to watch over his younger siblings and make them stay out of trouble, moreover he would be a room away from Nigaito. Taito was never one for emotional moments he never loved anyone in specific, let alone one of his siblings. But the thought of have his second youngest sibling writhing under him either screaming for more or begging him to stop (Taito didn't care) drove the purple haired male wild. Only once had he been caught daydreaming but fortunately it was by Kaiko who only smiled as she woke him up.

"Hey guys I'm going to eat ice cream anyone wanna come with?" Kaito asked

"Sure I'll go" Kikaito said following trail.

"Pfft in this heat no thanks." Akaito said

"Love to but I'm visiting the others" Zeito said leaving

After that only Nigaito, Taito and Akaito remained, after finishing some soup Akaito stood up

"I can't stand this cold! I'm going to the hot springs." Akaito said barging out the door.

"I didn't even know the hot spring were open this time of year." Nigaito said taking a bite of a Granny Smith apple 'It's just me and him now!' thought Taito 'crap I can't get hard around him"

"T-taito-nii I'm going to visit the o-others ok I'll be back in a little while.' Nigaito said and rushed a bit to the door before Taito gave even the slightest response.

"Looks like your chance to get it on with him is over!" a voice said and Taito turned around to see Gumi and Haruki

"What do you Megpoid?" Taito asked not caring for the dark skinned girl smirking next to Haruki "And what are you here for Shirone?"

"What can't we see our Taito-kun, and Gumi asked me to come for you know protection?" Haruki said smiling; Gumi's eyes had a slight glint in them.

"I know you been liking Nigaito for a long time Taito-san" Gumi said "Don't pretend I could hear from my room the wall between ours are very thin Taito I heard you back then" the Gumi imitated Taito's voice moaning oh Nigaito nigaito. Taito turned hot red Gumi was right and he didn't want to fight back Kyo and Luka were tired of tending to his wounds as his fight with Haruki's hammer. He always puts up good fight and even wounds Haruki most of the time but he gets hurt to and the spikes on the side of her hammer don't help.

Taito sigh and decide to see where Haruki and Gumi were getting to.

~meanwhile~

Luka was cooking Takoyaki, Kyo, Len and Piko were playing some fighting game. When Nigaito came in

"Oh hey Nigaito" Piko greeted returning back to the game "Ah Kyo stop that I was distracted!" he said as Nigaito continued to the kitchen

"Hello Nigaito-kun would you like some green tea?" Miku asked appearing in the kitchen like a stealthy ninja (that is about to assault with a newspaper) Nigaito nodded and Miku poured some of the hot liquid in a cup, handing it over to the green haired boy.

"Thank you Miku-san" Nigaito said sipping the tea, he didn't talk to Miku much the boy never talked much to anyone because he was too shy he really only talked to Kaito, Kaiko and Piko(who actually noticed him when he first appeared) Then came in Kaiko (who apparently got out of the house without anyone noticing)

"Oh Nigaito-nii I hadn't noticed you came over!" she chirped, turning to her green-haired brother.

Nigaito didn't stay long as a snowstorm was approaching (as told by Gakupo). He quickly excused himself ignoring Piko and Len's invitation to play the game they were playing (which cost them both a life.)

~back at the Shions house~

Taito growled at Gumi who smirked

"Yes yes so it's a deal spend the rest of the day with Nigaito and I won't show everyone the recording" Gumi said it was the best she could come up with. Winter froze her brain but she loved the snow, just not the cold. Haruki just hated the cold and that her hammer would sometimes grow pieces of ice on it that when thawed left rust spots on it. (I'm getting really off topic sowe TB1) Gumi heard soft footsteps coming to the door and quickly took her leave with Haruki and into the now worsening weather.

"ok Taito you can handle this it's 7P.M. everyone come home around 10P.M. so you only need 3 hours" Taito murmured under his breath, his train of thought was cut off by a loud bang on the door which he rushed to open to find Nigaito absolutely covered in snow.

"W-were you deaf or something I was banging on that door for a while n-now" Nigaito said taking off his coat and such the clothing were already covered in snow and most likely would get wet due to the heat of the house. Taito cursed under his breath that he did not open the door because Nigaito, the one who he had been fantasizing for little over 2 months was striping right in front of him. Nigaito quickly rid himself of the now wet clothes he stopped at his boxer-briefs which were the only article of clothing not wet Nigaito disappeared around the corner of the house and returned in a minute. Still in his green colored boxer-briefs

"No more winter clothes" he murmured "I'll get sick again." He looked around … nothing Akaito didn't like it when people messed in his room, Kikaito's clothes seemed very odd, Kaito's clothes were way to long and it fit him more like an overly long dress, and he'd rather go out naked before putting on Kaiko's clothes. As a last minute option he quickly hurried next to Taito who had forgotten about the smaller Shion and sat down in the living room watching the new to see any updates about the storm passing by when he felt arms wrap around and under his coat he saw the still half naked Nigaito clinging on to him like a frightened child. He was about to ask what this was all about before Nigaito responded the yet-to-be-asked question

"You don't want me to get sick do you Taito-nii?" Nigaito asked closing his arms around the taller male's toned abdomen only in winter did Taito wear a shirt under his jacket (the bandages almost always served as a shirt to him.) and he was a bit relieved that he wore a shirt. Nigaito got in a little closer and let his head rest on Taito's lap, shifting a bit before getting comfortable, his head shifting of course didn't help Taito, he felt himself getting aroused by the smaller one nuzzling up to him. Nigaito felt something poke his head.

"Shit, I got hard." Taito thought he was gonna lose it; he never felt like that the feeling of getting caught with a hard-on.

"Hmm Taito wh-what's that" Nigaito said trying his best not to sigh. Taito stuttered for a bit before he came up with a solution that would benefit them both. Taito started to rub Nigaito's length through his boxer-briefs, the smaller one gasped in surprised

"Taito-nii what are you d-doing" Nigaito asked between moans

"I'm going to keep you warm in a better way" Taito said with a smirk, Nigaito's face was already starting to redden and getting hard, Taito smirked

"Oh you're getting hard Nigaito?" Taito said with a menacing tone, Nigaito said nothing but rather was panting, Taito loved that he was taking advantage of the boy, who was already shy about everything. Taito bent down and bit Nigaito neck harshly some blood flowed out and Taito quickly lapped up the blood, loving the moans he received from the younger boy. Nigaito shifted a bit and Taito sat up loving the mark he made. Taito quickly removed his coat and the shirt underneath revealing his bandaged body and muscles; he looked down and saw that the front of Nigaito's boxer-briefs was wet right where his budge it.

"Oh enjoying the show?" Taito said with his sadistic tone, as he reached down and pinched Nigaito's hard nipples, Nigaito shuddered and a moan slipped out of his lips. Nigaito then felt something rub against him Taito was grinding his hips against his rather roughly. Nigaito shifted and moaned trying not to enjoy the abuse (If one would call it then). Then he felt a warms and rough hand grip his throbbing erection, Taito was rubbing him and he was thrashing trying not to enjoy it. Taito bent down and whispered in his ear

"Oh your mouth says no but your body says something else" Taito's evil grin came as he tighten his grip and pumped a few more times before Nigaito cam on Taito's hand

"Oh you're no fun, you cum to early" Taito commented licking Nigaito's seed off of his hand "It's ridiculously sweet" He said looking at the remaining seed on his hand he quickly stuck two fingers in Nigaito with the coated fingers. Nigaito's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion.

"I-it hurts st-stop please stop" he said Taito only drew out his fingers to ram them back into the smaller boy then he bent his fingers slightly. Nigaito widened even more as a loud moan flew from his lips. Taito smirked he repeatedly rammed his fingers in that place until Nigaito's face was stained with a deep blush and had his tongue sticking out from panting and moan to much (which he failed to try and contain.

"You liked that" Taito asked his voice coated in sweet poison. Nigaito mind had been so clouded he could only nod slightly Taito's grin grew wider and he quickly shed himself of his pants and underwear revealing his much-larger-than Nigaito's length. He quickly aligned himself with Nigaito's entrance and went in slowly making Nigaito enjoying every second of it (while adding a little pain to the mix seeing as his fingers weren't as big as he is.) Nigaito bit his lip hard as Taito entered him when he was fully sheathed in the boy Taito bent down and licked the blood that had started to flow from the boy's lower lip.

"Your blood is also ridiculously sweet" Taito half-complimented, Taito waited for a little bit so Nigaito could adjust to him, it took all of Taito's will just NOT to pound into the boy's welcoming heat. Nigaito only nodded slightly. Taito took that as a signal for him to start thrusting; he slowly pulled out until only the head was in the rammed into Nigaito.

"ahhh T-taito" Nigaito sputtered out, the blush deepening on his face. Taito was starting to lose control he start to pull out and thrust in again picking up speed with each thrust, eventully ramming into Nigaito's tight warm heat.

"Ahh Nigaito you're so tight and warm." Taito said each word was making Nigaito feel warmer as he was getting pounded by the purple haired man, even though he wanted to not enjoying it he couldn't help but moan with each thrust. Taito on the other hand enjoyed even moan movement he and Nigaito made he showed no shame in moaning (he was pretty sure everyone else heard them) Taito bent down and made a few quick kisses to Nigaito's lips before lifting him up and kept thrusting deeper into him. After a few more thrust Nigaito let out a very loud moan, Taito smirked aa he found the place he been looking for and he teasees nigaito with it making his thrust long and slwow barely touching his sweet spot. the smaller winced a bit and Taito went back to his ministration at a fast pace hitting Nigaito's sweet spot dead-on.

"T-Taito I'm-" Nigaito managed to sputter out before cumming on both his and Taito's abdomens, Taito was on the brink too and he came when Nigaito's wall clenched around him, and taito came deep inside Nigaito, Taito pulled out and collapsed Nigaito falling opposite of him.

When Taito looked up he saw Nigaito's legs raised up as Nigaito said with a blush

"Ready for round two?"

~~~X~X~~~

Chibi: So yea I was originally Planning to make this a bit longer than expected but because of time I couldn't I gave up my Honor's English presentation for you guys BE GRATEFUL! Oh and my French stuff too But no worries! Anyways here ya go Teddybearkiller ok bai!


End file.
